


Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow Love Story

by PotterFan_18



Series: Barry Allen + Caitlin Snow's Love Story [1]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterFan_18/pseuds/PotterFan_18
Summary: Barry Allen has a secret. He is in love with Caitlin Snow since he met her again after 4 years after they finished college. She was the best friend of Barry's in college.  Meeting at the age of 19 when he was becoming a forensic scientist to help solve murders and to try and solve his mother's murder case. Caitlin was finishing her masters to become a doctor. Barry lost contact with Caitlin after they graduated from college when they meet again after the accelerator exploded in the central city.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen - Relationship, Caitlin Snow - Relationship, Cisco Ramon - Relationship, Cisco Ramon/Iris West, Dr. Harrison Wells - Relationship, Iris West - Relationship, Joe West - Relationship, eobard thawne - Relationship
Series: Barry Allen + Caitlin Snow's Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762795
Kudos: 1





	Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow Love Story

Introduction to the Characters Barry: Hello my name is Barry Allen. I am the fastest man alive. When I was an 11 old boy my mother was murder by something that I thought was impossible. Know that I have become the impossible I will find the man who murdered my mother and get justice for my father. But know that I found the person that killed my mother Eobard Thawne is gone from his existence. At age 11 my father was put in prison for something he didn't do. At age 15 I started developing a crush on my best friend Iris West, I just didn't have the guts to tell her. I knew I had to tell her but when I ended up getting the courage to ask her out she had fallen in love with someone else. At age 19 I met my good friend Caitlin Snow. When I finished college I got a job as a CSI at the Central City Police Department. This was to help me figure out who killed my mother and put my innocent father in prison. Then while I was 26, a particle accelerator turned on I became the impossible after 9 months in a coma after I was hit by lightning. I woke up and had abs. I never was fit and a fast runner before the accelerator but know I could run faster than the speed of sound.

Caitlin Snow: My name is Dr. Caitlin Snow A.K.A. Killer Forst I was born on February 28, 1989. I am the child of the scientists of Thomas Snow and Carla Tannhauser. From a young age, I idolized my parents and was inspired to follow in their footsteps. As a child, I practiced the Hippocratic Oath and was apparently obsessed with it, growing to value life so much that she refused to let anyone even step on a bug if she could help it. I am one of the original team members of Team Flash.

Cisco Ramon: My name is Cisco Ramon A.K.A. Vibe. I have been working at Star Labs for a while now. I am one of the original members of Team Flash. I had an older brother Dante and my parents mostly favored him. I hope one day that my parents will be proud of the work I do.

Dr. Harrison Wells: My name is Dr. Harrison Wells. I am from Earth-Two to help stop metahumans that come from my world to earth one. I started to come back and live on Earth-One because I decided to help team Flash for a little while longer. My Earth doesn't feel like home anymore. Jessie and I are living together on Earth-One and helping the Flash with old metahumans that may cause harm to his Earth. Harrison Wells A.k.A.

Eobard Thawne: My name is Eobard Thawne. I am the Reverse-Flash. I went back in time to kill the man that will become my enemy, Barry Allen. I finally found out his name. I didn’t know that his future self would run back in time to stop me from killing his younger self. So I stabbed his mother in the heart and framed his father to go to prison. I tried to go back to my own timeline but then I realized that I was stuck here. So I was the one that had to create the flash to get back home. For 15 years I had to wait for him to be ready to go back home.


End file.
